Kurumi Tokisaki (FTM)
Kurumi Tokisaki or better known as 《Nightmare》 in her spirit form. She is stated to be the most strongest spirit among the others. She served as an antagonist under ≪Black Percher≫'s order. She is the Spirit represent the third pillar of the "Sephiroth Tree", "Binah" and is the guard of Binah's room. Etymology :Tokisaki (時崎) - Toki (時崎) Means "Time", is a reference to her power to control time and '-Saki (崎)' means hills or flag point. :Kurumi (狂三) - Kuru (狂) is crazy or insane which also refer to her psychotic woman. '-Mi (三)' mean three Appearance She appears to be elegant and has very good manners. She has black hair and long twin tails. Her right eye is red tinted while her left eye appears as a gold, inorganic clock face. The clock's position represent her "time". The Astral Dress she wears is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic lolita with uneven twintails. On her head she usually wears a big crimson net bow, holding her hair. She also wears a crimson and black collar on her neck and wears a pair of black pantyhose. Kurumi's height is stated to be 157cm, and her three sizes are B85/W59/H87. Personality Kurumi is a person whose personality is hard to read. She speaks in a polite manner. When she lose herself, she become a psychotic woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and a disposable commodity. She has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds even more complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. She holds a great respect towards Luchia since she is the one who gave her powers. She is willing to follow her orders absolutely even without thinking even if she is going to kill someone, as long as she follows her orders. Synopsis Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement Kurumi is one of Black Percher's loyal servant. Kurumi is the guard of the Binah's room which encountered Jellal them. Kurumi's overwhelming force was able to suppress Jellal. As she was trying to occurred a Spacequake, her spacequake was cancelled by a similar tremor scale. Then there's a mysterious woman appeared and was identified as Dhampir which quite confusing Kurumi that Dhampir has died for many years and didn't heard there were someone replacing the former lord. Kurumi was later angered by the words of the woman, and they both soon engaged in battle, though the woman has the upper hands due of her strength as the Demon Lord. Later, the Phantasma Mythicalia sent an intercept order to help Kurumi engaging the Demon Lord known as "Dhampir" in battle, for Mythicalia own safety as a Floating Castle by Black Percher. Kurumi later regrouped with her Spirit friends, but the woman had still the upper hands. The woman was able to defeated the other 5 spirits without exhausting herself which leave Kotori, Origami and Kurumi. In the battle, Kurumi used her Tenth Bullet : Yud, to peeks through the woman's memories to find her weakness. However, Kurumi was astonished what she knew from the woman through her bullet effect. After they all defeated by the woman, she murmured that the woman was Black Percher's Best friend and revealed to be Mavis Vermilion. History Background Kurumi and the others are once were humans in an unknown planet. Tohka stated that they are been denied by the people. One day, their planet were also been attacked by a Demon Lord but they were saved by Luchia from stopping the Demon Lord from destroying their planet. One point, they all met Luchia and were given powers by her, which turned them all to Spirits. Abilities & Powers Angel: Zaphkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei (Zafukieru) lit., "Emperor of Time") Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Astral Dress: Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban (Erohimu) , "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") Skills: [A gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet.] * First Bullet: Aleph 一の弾（アレフ） '(Accelerates time on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock.'' * 'Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート） '(Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Fourth Bullet: Dalet 四の弾（ダレット） '(Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock.'' * '''Seventh Bullet: Zayin 七の弾（ザイン） '(Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock.'' * '''Eight Bullet: Het 八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock.'' * Tenth Bullet: Yud 十の弾（ユッド） (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock.'' Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary element while Time is her secondary element in terms of usage. Combined with the power of the 8th bullet, she can create a clone that has all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc., these clones can take the form of long white hands with red outlining when they are in Kurumi's shadows. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi herself, she can form a single clone by shooting herself with Zaphkiel's 8th bullet, or bring out all of her clones at once from the shadows which she keeps them in. She can also use these shadows to keep them in them all at once and all the time they've collected, if she need to do so. She can also control her clones partially through small fields of shadows, most often to hold someone in place and prevent them from moving. Kurumi also has the ability to call and dismiss her spacequakes. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether or not the Angel has been summoned already), and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. Gallery Kurumi-Eye.png|Kurumi's eye Kurumi Tokisaki 37.png|Kurumi first appears Kurumi_Tokisaki_19.png However....gif|However... Zaphkiel02 - Summon.png|Kurumi summoning Zaphkiel Kurumi Tokisaki 27.png|Kurumi and Zaphkiel Kurumi Tokisaki 22.jpg|Dalet Kurumi Tokisaki 23.jpg Kurumi-Clones.jpg|Kurumi's clone Zaphkiel-Zayin.jpg|Zayin! Kurumi_Tokisaki_44.png|Surprised at a unexpected person's appearance Kurumi_Tokisaki_48.jpg Zaphkiel03.jpg|This getting started! Kurumi_Tokisaki_49.jpg|It's useless Kurumi Tokisaki 43.jpg|Kurumi get more agresive on Dhampir Kurumi Tokisaki 42.png|Kurumi suddenly appears Kurumi_Tokisaki_21.png|Zaphkiel, Zayin!! Zaphkiel-Aleph.jpg|Aleph! Kurumi_Tokisaki_24.png Time winding.gif|Time rewinding However....gif|However... Zayin!.gif|Zayin You don't think this is far from over!.gif|Don't think this is over, far from it! You never can kill me!.gif|You never can kill me! Splendid! Splendid!.gif|Splendid! It absolutely splendid! Zaphkiel!.gif|Zaphkiel! Trivia * Kurumi's strange laugh is similar to how a dolphin call. ** Dhampir called her "Black Dolphin", because she is black haired and her strange way of laughing. * Kurumi has the character "three" (狂「三」）in her name, referring to the third Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Understanding." * Zaphkiel's (Kurumi's Angel) bullet names are originally from the Hebrew Alphabet. For example, Aleph, the first bullet (from 1 o'clock) represents the first letter. * Elohim means "God" in Hebrew. * Zaphkiel's name refers to an archangel. The angel is sometimes equated with Zophiel/Jophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel. Zaphkiel is the "chief of the order of thrones," one of the 9 angels that rule Heaven and also one of the 7 archangels. Zaphkiel is also associated with the planet Saturn. * Zaphkiel's name also means "Beholder of God" or "The Contemplation of God." * Kurumi's threat level is S-Class, which makes her officially the most strongest spirit in the other spirits to be known in her standard form. * Kurumi's Angel is classified as an S-class Angel, the highest class. * She stated she had killed over 10, 000 people personally but not Earthland's. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Ex-Humans Category:Pearl Dimension